The Whisper Files S1 EP1: "Whisper"
Yo! here's the series Premier of The Whisper Files i hope you enjoy! P.S. The Bolded Text is Rita Talking.. Episode Scarlet City, December 14th, 8:00PM.. Ah, a Beautiful night in Scarlet City.. a rare one in fact.. but- this beautiful night wasn't exactly peaceful.. On the top of a Rooftop, was a Black Female Wolf in a White skintight suit with a Black Utility belt that held many things, she had White Combat boots, Black/White Gloves, a gun holster on each of her thighs that held a Custom made-deadly pistol.. the assassin also Had a rifle strapped on her back.. and to finish her attire, she wore a White Wolf Skull on the top portion of her face, only showing her ocean blue eyes.. The Wolf had a sniper Rifle in her hands, her right eye looking through the advenced scope of her Rifle.. That's me.. Rita Nelson, or better known as Whisper. The Cold-Hearted Assasin of Scarlet City, by day, i'm just a normal everyday 18 year old college student.. but by night, i'm an Assasin.. it's pretty fun for me, Taking out Horrible people permanetly for a good pay from a random client.. some people see it as a crime- but i don't, i see it as.. business. "I've got you in my sights.." The Assasin said as she was aiming in a far away skyscraper.. she had her sights on a Light-Furred Jackal in a Grey business suit.. turns out- this guy had a current bounty of 400,000 Dollars on him, and Rita's client was willing to pay. The Jackal is a notorious gang leader.. or was. his name is Peyton Cash. He was ruthless- he traded guns, Drugs, and did horrible things to anyone that got in his way.. Heroes always said that they would take down people like this.. but i don't see them doing squat.. Peyton was in a meeting room with others discussing something, but Whisper didn't care.. she just wanted to get the job done, get paid, and go home.. She put her finger on the trigger of her Rilfe.. "Mr. Cash, you are about to be history.." finally.. Whisper pulled the trigger. BANG The Rilfe fired and it hit the crook right in his back.. his talking stopped and he fell onto the ground, other in the room started panicking, Whisper put her Rilfe onto the strap in her back, stood.. and pulled out her phone.. she then sent a Text to her client saying 'The Deed is done'. Whisper then heard Police Sirens in the distance, she then started to run into a sprint.. Sometimes, business is a little hard.. killing someone and getting away with it isn't exactly that easy.. Later, December 15th, 9:00AM Rita was in her home in her pajamas asleep, which was in an apartment building- it was rather nice.. she lived like a queen, it was a luxury apartment, it was easy to pay with all the money she had.. she was in the living room on her couch asleep, she was too tired last night to make it to her bed.. her phone was on the floor, it vibrated, she had recieved a text message- the vibration from the phone was loud enough to wake her up from her sleep.. she opened her eyes, picked up her phone and looked.. "Oh, looks like i got a text from.. Kody." She said as she opened his text message, it read- Hey Rita, i need you to meet me at Don's Cafe in 10 min.. i gotta talk to you about something. Rita then texted back. Okay, see u then. The Wolf then got up and stretched a bit, she then went to her bathroom, brushed her teeth, freshed up, etc.. she then went and got changed into a Black Sweater, Blue Jeans, and black Boots.. she got her phone, Credit card and she left her apartment.. since the cafe wasn't that far, She decided to walk there insted, as she left out of the apartment building and started to take the sidewalk, she looked around, she also put her hands in her pocket while walking.. "What could Kody possibly want to talk about?" She asked herself while she walked, not knowing what he could want.. Let me give you all a little bit background on my friend Kody.. like me, he isn't a hero or Villain.. his parents don't want him due to him having fire powers so he had to move in with his sister until later years.. and he's also in college.. that's all i can give you for now.'' Rita finally arrived at the café, plently of people were there, but many she didn't recognize, but there was one sitting in a booth with a cup of coffee in front of him, he was an 18 year old pale-yellow furred lion with Fire red eyes, and Fire red hair, he was wearing a Red Hoodie with black pockets, Black Jeans, and finally- Red Sneakers.. This Was Kody Kingston Also known as Flare.. Rita walked to his booth and sat across from him.. "So, is this your idea of a date? because.. its sucks." She said smirking, the Lion rolleed his eyes at her. "This isn't a date, Rita.. i already told you in the text i had to talk to you about something important.." "Yeah, well.. alright, spill the beans dude." Rita said now putting both hand under her head and listening to kody, he cleared his throat ffor a second and then started. "You know about Victor Murkoff the biggest crime boss in Russia.. right?" "Well Yeah.. that guy has the biggest Bounty on him.. 3.5 Million Dollars.. damn, what about him?" Rita said with an eyebrow raised.. "Well.. he's gonna be in Gotham City.. trading weapons with someone.. you could both get ahold of Victor, you could turn him in dead or alive, and we could split the reward money!" Kody said with a smirk. "Yeah, that's great..! but, this guy has a lot of goons as i've heard from others.. how are we gonna get close to him? wheres he gonna be? and is the Bat and his Bird sidekick gonna know Murkoff is in Gotham..?"" "Well, problem is.. Batdog and Robin are gonna know Murkoff is gonna be in town.. another problem.. i dunno where he's gonna be.." Kody said crossing his arms and looking out of a window that was next to him, Rita though about something. "Wait, he might be in the rich people part of Gotham.. or he might be somewhere urban.. either way it goes, this guy is screwed.." "Heh, you're right about that.." Kody said with a smirk on his face, "Well.. since you've got this info.. you're gonna be heading off to Gotham soon?" "Mhmm.. but, i'm not exactly going by myself.." She said now crossing her arms and looking at Kody with a smirk.. he raised an eyebrow at her. "Uh, who's going with you.. because if you think that i-" "You're coming with me." "Rita no, i can't.." Kody said with a sigh, "You know how my sis feels about me doing 'bad stuff' like that!" he said now taking a sip of his coffee. Rita rolled her eyes at him.. "Kody, you have fire powers and Super strength..if you want to get a cut of this money, you're gonna have to help me out on this one.. and if Bats and Robin try to get in our way- just use your super strength! Batdog and his apprentice don't have any abilities to worry about.. c'mon Kodes.." Kody looked at her for a second he then groaned.. "Okay, fine.. but you're buying plane tickets for the flight AND you're gonna pay for us a place to stay.." "I can handle that, you just stick to worrying about what you are gonna do in Gotham.. i'll check and see when the next flight takes off." "And I'll go back to my place and get my things, i suggest you do the same.. call me when you get the tickets for the flight, now i gotta go.. see ya." Kody said as he got up and picked up his coffee, Rita got up as well.. "Alright, see ya around Kody." and just like that, the two made like a banana and split.. but unknown to them.. they were both being listened in on.. in another booth was a 16 year old Arctic Fox with blue eyes.. she wore a Black Shirt, white jacket, and black jeans and shoes.. it was Riley Reid.. or better known as Black Arrow a member of The Great Eight.. she had known Rita eversince their last meeting.. "Rita plus a superstrong friend and a russian druglord equals a complete disaster.. time to make a visist to Gotham city.." she said as she got up and left.. '''Little did Kody and I know.. this was gonna be the worst 'Trip' of our lives.. but it would be worth it.. End Category:Series Category:Action Category:Suspense Category:Drama Category:Episode Category:The Whisper Files Episode